Un Mundo Sin Mujeres
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Una extraña mutación en los cromosomas X hizo que las mujeres poco a poco desaparecieran hasta que ya no quedó ninguna. En este mundo lleno solamente de hombres Stan Marsh hizo un descubrimiento en un laboratorio abandonado que podría cambiar el mundo para siempre ¿Pero lo que descubrió será aceptado por todos? Co-autoría de Coyote Smith.


**UN MUNDO SIN MUJERES**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el último fic que está en votaciones, que es por supuesto UN MUNDO SIN MUJERES, espero que les guste y como pasó con: Club Solo Para Chicos, muchas de las siguientes cosas me las dijo mi amigo Coyote Smith ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: UN GRAN ¿DESCUBRIMIENTO?**

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales han existido dos géneros en el planeta Tierra, el masculino y el femenino y ninguno puede existir sin el otro ya que se necesitan las semillas del hombre y la tierra de cultivo de la mujer para que la vida pueda continuar._

_Sin embargo surgió un evento inesperado y era que el cromosoma doble X de la mujer sufrió una mutación que nunca antes se había visto. Haciendo que poco a poco ellas se quedaran infértiles y murieran rápidamente al mismo paso poco a poco se reducía el número de la especie humana._

_Las personas del mundo entero se desesperaban ya que no habrían más nacimientos y cuando la última mujer murió, se perdió toda esperanza. Pero los científicos previeron esto y crearon máquinas especiales en las cuales los espermatozoides podrían sobrevivir ya que eran como úteros artificiales que podrían ser fecundados que mantendrían vivo un feto y nutriéndolo a la perfección resolviendo el problema del peligro de extinción de la raza humana._

_Pero los científicos no lograron recrear a doble cromosoma X de las mujeres, así que todos los nacimientos artificiales eran masculinos. Se hicieron varios intentos por recrear a las mujeres pero todos fueron un fracaso y parecía que el legado de las mujeres solo pasaría a la historia como un recuerdo muy lejano… hasta ahora._

Ciudad de South Park, año 2.125, a diferencia de los tiempos de antaño en el que era un pequeño pueblo montañés casi olvidado, ahora es una gran ciudad con toque futurista. Los hombres se estaban preparando para otro día, ya sea yendo a sus trabajos o quedándose en el hogar haciendo las tareas hogareñas, después de todo si ya no existían mujeres, muchos hombres tenían que tomar los roles de la figura femenina y materna.

-¿Ya están listos para ir a la escuela, chicos?- preguntó un tipo castaño, con un pequeño gorro encima y bigote.

-Si papá Gerald- le dijo un joven alto, pelinegro, con un gorro azul con pompón rojo.

-Muy bien Stan ¿Y tú Kyle?- le preguntó ahora a un chico bajo, pelirrojo con una Ushanka verde encima.

-Ya casi… ¡Listo, ya!- exclamó triunfal el otro chico.

-Me alegro. Ahora querido, despídete de los chicos- el tipo le habló a su pareja que es un hombre pelinegro con bigote también y sentado en un sofá viendo televisión y tomando una sorpresa y parece que no lo escuchó- Randy- le volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo fue ignorado haciendo que soltara un bramido molesto- ¡RANDY!- su gritó hizo que diera un sobresalto haciendo que se derramara su cerveza encima de su pantalón ante la mirada divertida de los chicos que se taparon la boca para no se escucharan sus risas.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó su pareja tratando de recuperar la orientación- ¿Qué sucede, Gerald?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Que los chicos ya se van a la escuela, así que despídete- le dijo el castaño también riendo por la reacción que tuvo.

-Ah eso. Adiós campeón- se despidió del pelinegro- adiós Kyle- cuando se despidió del pelirrojo de esta forma, lo puso un poco triste ya que no se refirió a él como campeón.

-Adiós papá Randy- se despidieron los dos chicos para luego retirarse de la casa y enseguida Gerald vio de forma inquisidora y molesta a su marido cruzado de brazos como si tratara de decirle algo que estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó sin entender el porqué de ese semblante haciendo que soltara un bufido de fastidio.

-Nada… ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprendas?- dijo esto en susurro.

Los autobuses levitadores estaban dejando a los jóvenes en la escuela para comenzar otro aburrido día de estudia, será el futuro, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes siempre seguirán detestando ir a clases y eso será algo que nunca cambiará, con mujeres o sin ellas.

-Bu-Butters- llamó un rubio rizado con una rosada clara ajustada, a un rubio claro de expresiones aniñadas un poco más alto que él que usaba un suéter azul celeste.

-¿Sí Bradley?- le preguntó este frotándose un poco los nudillos y el rubio menor pareció sonrojarse un poco apenado.

-Bueno yo… eh…- su pena se estaba volviendo tan grande que no podía articular bien las palabras.

-"Que hable rápido, mierda"- exigió molesto en impaciente una voz gutural en la mente del rubio mayor que le pertenece a su otra personalidad llamada Caos.

-¿Qué pasa Brad-Bradley?- le preguntó sonriendo cálidamente el rubio más grande haciendo que el menor carraspeara un poco.

-Es que me pre-preguntaba si luego de la es-escuela ¿Quisieras venir con-conmigo al cine para ver una de las vi-viejas películas clásicas?- le preguntó con la mayor firmeza que podía y sin verlo a los ojos, pero eso enseguida hizo el rubio de ojos celestes dejara de sonreír.

-"Sigue insistiendo sin cesar…"- dijo molesto y hastiado su otra personalidad en su mente.

-Lo-lo siento Bradley, pero había quedado con Ja-Jack en hacer un proyecto de química- le dijo con la mayor sutileza que poseía para que el golpe fuera menos doloroso para el rubio menor.

Este por su parte sintió una leve punzada en el pecho y le dio la espalda para que no viera como trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos.

-¿Bradley?- le preguntó ya preocupado y arrepentido por haberle hecho eso- yo lo si-siento, pe-pero es que…- se trató de disculpar poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho.

-No-no. No te preocupes Butters, entiendo que estés o-ocupado- trató de no verse afectado sonriendo de manera muy forzada- a-ahora recuerdo que también tengo que hacer algo i-importante, adiós- dicho esto se alejó corriendo al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus lágrimas haciendo sentir peor al rubio claro.

-"Ahí va de nuevo la reina del drama"- dijo ya divertido Caos en su mente mientras se reflejaba en un casillero- "Y ya es como la tercera vez en esta semana que nos trata de ligar indirectamente"- dijo esto ya molesto.

-Me-me da pena Bradley… sé que me quiere mucho, pe-pero yo… no siento lo mismo por él- dijo esto con mucho pesar el rubio claro.

-"Bueno, aunque si lo pensamos detenidamente… él no está para nada mal. Ya que tiene un buen culo y lindas curvas y se nota a leguas que es del tipo muerde almohadas; nos podría ser útil cuando tengamos que liberar tensión"- dijo Caos ya de forma lujuriosa alterando y sonrojando enseguida a Butters.

-¡¿Pe-pero que cosas dices?! Tal vez no sienta al-algo profundo hacía él ¡Pero no lo puedo usar de esa forma!- le dijo esto último un poco molesto- a-además sabes muy bien que los chicos co-como Bradley no son mi tipo- dijo esto de nuevo incómodo.

-"¿Qué cosa? No me digas que eres como esos que suspiran por los torsos musculosos desnudos y sudorosos. Porque si me estás saliendo de ese tipo de chicos ¡Haré hasta lo imposible para tomar el control del cuerpo y mantener a salvo nuestro culo!"- le dijo su otra mitad mucho más molesto que antes.

-¡NO, NO, NO! No es lo que trato de decir- Butters antes ese comentario se puso más rojo y nervioso que antes y frotándose los nudillos de forma muy rápida- Lo que qui-quiero decir es que… no me atrae ninguna clase de chico…- cuando dijo esto, el reflejo de su otro yo lo vio sin entender.

-"¿Cómo dices?"- le preguntó tosco y cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé có-cómo explicarlo… pero a mí no me gustan los chicos… no me pa-parecen atractivos- le explicó ya tranquilizándose un poco.

-"Burg. No sé porque mierda piensas de esa manera; esté bien que no seas un puto pasivo que grita cuando se la entierran, pero que no sientas algo por ninguno… ya me estás empezando a preocupar de verdad"- le dijo su otro yo de forma bastante desaprobatoria.

-Es que si-siento que no es na-natural…- le siguió tratando de explicar Butters, pero su otro yo volvió a soltar un bramido.

En otra parte de la escuela, había un rubio cenizo con un anorak naranja que se estaba tratando de ligar a los demás chicos que pasaban por ahí.

-Oye lindo- llamó a un pequeño rubio muy parecido a Butters, pero de ojos verdes y parecía ser uno o dos años menor.

-¿Me-me hablas a mí, Kenny?- le preguntó el más pequeño frotándose los nudillos nervioso exactamente de la misma forma en como lo haría el rubio de ojos celestes.

-Pues claro, a quién más pequeño Ed- le dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo y acercándosele un poco- escuché que ya habías cumplido 15 años ¿Es verdad?- le preguntó estando a 3 pasos de él.

-Eh… s-sí ¿Por-por qué?- el rubio más pequeño retrocedía a cada paso que el mayor se le acercaba sintiendo que estaba corriendo cierto peligro y la sonrisa de él aumentó más.

-Que buenas noticias, eso quiere decir que ya estás en edad para poder comenzar a gozar los grandes cambios físicos que trae la pubertad- le siguió hablando seductoramente.

-¿Go-gozar de los ca-cambios físicos?- le preguntó sin entender el más pequeño sin dejar de retroceder y sacándole una risa al rubio de la capucha.

-No cabe duda de que en realidad eres hasta más ingenuo que tu primo Butters- dijo burlón más para sí mismo, que para el menor- mira pequeño Ed, lo que pasa es que en la adolescencia el cuerpo de los chicos está empezando a madurar sexualmente gracias a las hormonas- le comenzó a explicar como si fuera un maestro dando clases, ya que en realidad sabe mucho de ese tema- y estas hacen que en los chicos se forme un profundo deseo de querer satisfacer sus necesidades carnales y si quieres… yo te puedo ayudar en esto- le ofreció al mismo tiempo que el pequeño rubio se chocaba de espaldas con un casillero.

-¿A-ayudarme? ¿Cómo?- le siguió preguntando el pequeño primo de Butters más asustado todavía y sin entender todavía a lo que se refería el rubio de la capucha que de nuevo sonrió por su inocencia.

-Cuando se terminen las clases, podríamos ir a mi casa y ahí te ayudo ¿Te parece bien?- la sonrisa de Kenny pasó de ser seductora a una muy perversa.

El pequeño Ed no sabía que decirle ya que sus instintos le decían que estaba jugando con fuego, pero por otra parte le estaba resultando interesante la "ayuda" que le ofrecía Kenny y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para aceptar.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES PUTO DEGENERADO?!- preguntó de repente un rubio muy alto y musculoso y no se veía para nada contento y con sus ojos azules mataba al rubio de la capucha al que se le fue la sangre de la cara y enseguida lo cogió de la parte delantera de su abrigo levantándolo fácilmente del piso.

-¡Ja-Jack! ¿Cómo es-estás amigo?- le preguntó muy asustado y sudando a borbotones.

-¡¿Qué mierda le estabas diciendo a mi hermano?!- le siguió preguntando enfurecido el rubio más grande ante la mirada asustada de su hermanito.

-Él me di-dijo que me i-iba a ayudar con los ca-cambios físicos que estoy pasando por la a-adolescencia- cuando el pequeño Ed dijo esto, la cara de su hermano mayor enseguida se puso roja de la rabia y parecía un volcán a punto de explotar y parecía salirle fuego de los ojos mientras que Kenny se puso tan pálido como un gran cantante que ya paso a mejor vida hace tiempo.

-Así que te estabas tratando de propasar con mi dulce y tierno hermano como cuando una vez trataste de hacerlo con Butterscupp ¿Eh?... ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR!- le gritó en toda la cara para luego arrastrarlo a un baño.

-¡NO, NO, NO ESPERA JACK!- le suplicó el rubio de la carpa, pero no sirvió de nada.

**DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-Para que aprendas, putón de mierda degenerado…- dijo Jack de forma áspera mientras se agitaba las manos como si estuvieran sucias de polvo y saliendo del baño.

-¿Qué-qué le hi-hiciste a Kenny, he-hermano?- le preguntó su pequeño hermano que estuvo fuera del baño escuchando los gritos de agonía del rubio de la capucha.

-Solo tuvimos una pequeña plática, Ed- le dijo con toda simpleza su hermano mayor- pero escucha, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él ni a ningún chico que sea más grande que tu ¿entendiste?- le dijo con tono serio y autoritario.

-Sí…- le dijo el rubio menor cabizbajo y frotándose los nudillos.

Después de que terminaran las clases, Stan, junto con su aparente hermano Kyle, Butters, Jack y otros chicos estaban caminando por las calles ya que iban a tirarles piedras a los autos voladores que pasen por debajo de un puente, al igual que el desprecio por la escuela, los chicos siempre se comportaran… ¡pues como chicos!

Pero se percataron de que pasaron cerca de lo que parecía ser una especie de viejo laboratorio abandonado.

-Oye hippie. Te apuesto a que no lograrías pasar ni una sola noche en ese laboratorio- le dijo desafiante un gordo con un gorro celeste apuntando al lugar.

-No comiences con tus pendejadas, Cartman- le dijo molesto Kyle.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el barril de grasa- dijo un pelinegro muy parecido a Stan, expresión aburrida en la cara y un chullo azul en la cabeza- no tienes los cojones de ir a ese lugar en la noche, se dice que esta embrujado desde que un científico loco se suicidó en él- le dijo con la intención de asustarlo.

-No tienes nada que demostrarle a estos pendejos Stan- le dijo más molesto el pelirrojo.

-Claro que necesita demostrarlo. Últimamente te has estado comportando como todo un muerde almohadas de primera clase, como tú queridísimo "hermano"- le dijo burlón otro pelinegro, que es pálido, de curiosos ojos rojos y colmillos como los de una piraña o tiburón.

-"Es que él es como Bradley, del tipo que se pone en cuatro con un cartel que dice ENTIERRE AQUÍ"- dijo muy burlón Caos en la mente de Butters que rio un poco por eso.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MIERDA!- les gritó ya enojado Stan, muy molesto no porque lo insultaran y provocaran, sino porque ya se estaban metiendo con su hermanito- Ahora mismo verán cómo voy a ese puto lugar- dicho esto se dirigió a pasos molesto al tétrico lugar.

-Apuesto 10 dólares a que en menos de 5 minutos sale corriendo y llorando como una loca- dijo burlonamente el chico gordo sacando unos billetes.

-Yo apuesto 15 a que solo dura 10 minutos- dijo esta vez el paliducho de ojos rojos.

-Y yo 20 a que en menos de un minuto se caga del miedo- siguió ahora el chico parecido a Stan.

-Y yo a puesto a que él se va a tomar todo su tiempo antes de salir- les interrumpió Kyle de forma segura, y molesto de que hablen así de su hermano.

-"Que gran optimismo tiene"- dijo burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

-Si claro, lo dices porque le besas el culo y deseas que te bese el tuyo- le dijo burlón el chico gordo enseguida molestándolo más de lo que ya estaba- y hablando de lameculos… ¿En dónde mierda está el puto anormal de Kenny?- preguntó notando la ausencia del aludido.

-No creo que vaya a poder caminar bien durante un buen tiempo- dijo secamente Jack con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te lo cogiste en los baños de la escuela?- le preguntó burlón el pelinegro de ojos rojos sacándoles unas risas a los demás chicos, mientras que el rubio mayor hizo una especie de mueca de asco y repulsión junto con un chasquido.

-Ni aunque fuera el último chico del planeta. No es de mi tipo- les siguió diciendo tajante el primo de Butters haciendo que el resto riera con más ganas.

Volviendo con Stan, este se había dirigido a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal del laboratorio, era una gran puerta de metal y oxidada con el tiempo, así que la empujó gruñendo un poco del esfuerzo ya que era bien pesada y parecía que había algo del otro lado que la obstruía, pero después de unos segundos la abrió totalmente.

-Fuchi… pero que olor…- dijo asqueado agitando la mano delante de su cara y tosiendo un poco.

No perdió más tiempo e ingresó al lugar, que estaba en muy malas condiciones, las paredes y el suelo agrietados, grandes telarañas colgando, unas máquinas viejas cubiertas por mucho polvo, unas jaulas, algunas abiertas y otras dañadas que parecieron haberse abierto salvajemente de adentro asía afuera y con marcas de rasguños y mordidas y estaba casi totalmente a oscuras ya que los rayos del sol no ingresaban por las ventanas ya que tenían tablas pegadas.

-…- el pelinegro se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y sudaba mucho a pesar del clima, ya que el lugar era perfecto para una película de terror- es más horrible de lo que cuentan en las historias…- se dijo a sí mismo con un hilo de voz, pero luego infló el pecho- ya llegué hasta aquí y no voy a irme así de fácil- se dijo con determinación y empezó a adentrarse en el espeluznante laboratorio.

Pero a cada paso que daba, se arrepentía más y más, ya que lo encontraba más lúgubre, más tétrico, más espeluznante y otros sinónimos más.

Hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención y eso fue una especie de librero, que parecía estar fuera de lugar comparado con las demás cosas que había en el lugar, a pesar de que también está en muy malas condiciones al igual que los libros que hay en él.

Se le acercó y cogió un libro y al abrirlo hizo una mueca de total repulsión ya que tenía dibujos muy detallados sobre cómo hacer trasplantes de traseros para ponerle a un animal varios culos.

-Este tipo en verdad sí que estaba bien jodido de la cabeza- se dijo a sí mismo para luego ojear las páginas viendo más y más de esos dibujos y procedimientos.

Su mente ya perturbada de ver tanta aberración le dijo que dejara a un lado el libro y que viera otro para variar las cosas, así que el joven cogió otro libro.

Y apenas lo hizo el librero se corrió hacia atrás agitándose el polvo ante la mirada asombrada de Stan que retrocedió unos pasos y luego el librero se elevó hacía arriba como si fuera una especie de puerta corrediza dando paso a un largo corredor.

-Pero que carajos…- se preguntó a sí mismo Stan- ¿Entró?- se preguntó con duda, pero luego frunció el ceño- No, no. Ya dije que llegué muy lejos y tengo que seguir- dicho esto se adentró al corredor.

Era incluso más oscuro que el resto del laboratorio y no parecía tener fin, hasta que vio una luz que indicaba el final del pasillo, eso lo alivió mucho y se acercó a esa luz.

Al llegar a esta se volvió a asombrar como antes ya que era una especie de gran habitación, que es muy fría y llena de máquinas, que no estaban en tan malas condiciones como las del resto del laboratorio, funcionaban y estaban conectadas a una especie de gran tubo de ensayo que parecía estar en estado de criogenización y la escarcha y polvo que lo rodeaban no permitían ver que había adentro de él.

Stan a paso lento se acercó a las máquinas viéndolas una a una y se dio cuenta de que algunas de ellas parecían estar tomando el ritmo cardiaco de lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ese gran tubo de ensayo.

-¿Qué será lo que habrá adentro de ese tuvo?- se preguntó con toda la curiosidad del mundo y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y empezó a limpiar la parte delantera de esa especie de capsula de criogenización.

Y al hacerlo se encontró con algo chocante, ya que era una forma humanoide en forma vertical flotando en una especie de líquido verdoso y con varios cables pegados a su cuerpo.

Parecía un hombre, pero con unas grandes diferencias. Ya que es delgado, muy mejor dicho esbelto, con caderas levemente anchas y curvas, de pelo negro largo y lacio con algunos mechones que flotaban libremente.

Tiene dos protuberancias en el pecho, en forma de cúpulas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Stan fue algo, mejor dicho, la ausencia de algo que todos los hombres tienen y eso era que no tenía pene, ni testículos, nada de nada solo lo que parecía ser una especie de pequeña línea entre las piernas.

Stan no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que una parte suya quería salir corriendo al ver tal monstruosidad, pero otra parte de él quería quedarse ahí y saber que era, es más, le resultaba muy atrayente ese ser.

-¿Qué o quién eres tú…?- se preguntó en susurro el chico y luego vio una placa que estaba en la parte posterior del tubo de ensayo y la limpió con el trapo revelando su nombre- Wendy… que nombre tan extraño, nunca lo había escuchado.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/06/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia tan medio rara XD pero recuerden que fue idea de mi amigo Coyote Smith :D**

**Pero ahora pasando a lo importante, como ya se los dije este es último fic en votaciones y las personas que no haya votado tienen un plazo de una semana para votar ya que el próximo domingo se cerraran las encuestas revelaré cual fue el fic ganador. Pero ojo, recuerden que si ya han votado por un fic, no podrán votar de nuevo para que se haga trampa ;D**

**Y por último… sí que es una increíble coincidencia o una GRAN ironía que justamente hoy siendo el día de las elecciones e mi bello país (En el que afortunadamente Santos ganó :D) ahora haga yo mis propias votaciones ¿Pero serán tan reñidas como esas? Eso lo sabremos la próxima semana ;D.**

**Ah se me olvidaba, el año pasado subí un fic One-Shot llamado ¡FELIZ DÍAS DEL PADRE! Que puede que les guste :D.**


End file.
